7 (par Baderoh)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Hermione, ma chère Hermione, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire ...
1. Déni

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!

Ceci est une commande de BobMarley07Be qui voulait un petit Harmonie sympathique, ou Hermione et Harry se découvrent bien avant la fin de l'histoire :) Voici donc pour vous 7.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Baderoh): J'espère que vous prendre plaisir à lire cette courte fiction ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine :) Merci à BobMarley07Be pour sa commande et encore désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour te l'écrire .. Enjoy

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la très grande J.K Rowling

* * *

 **7**

Hermione,

Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu m'as toujours demandé de t'écrire des lettres. Pour reprendre tes mots, il fallait même que je le fasse chaque semaine, pour te donner de mes nouvelles. Chaque semaine, je me forçais à t'écrire, non pas que je n'avais pas envie de te parler, mais plutôt que je ne savais pas quoi te dire... Je me souviens de la première lettre que je t'ai rédigé, du nombre de mot que j'ai raturé, des gouttes d'encres imprimées sur mon bureau car elles avaient traversées le papier que j'essayais en vain de noircir. Si rédiger était difficile, recevoir de tes nouvelles était cependant un réel plaisir. J'aimais me perdre dans les nombreuses pages que je voyais noyées de cette écriture si distinguée qui a toujours été la tienne. J'éprouvais une joie intense à chaque fois que je voyais Hedwige revenir avec une de tes lettres, c'était mon échappatoire de Privet Drive.

Aujourd'hui donc, je vais t'écrire une lettre, une vraie lettre, comme toi seule en envoyait à l'époque.

Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire en réalité, j'ai décidé de partir sur un deuxième souvenir. Un souvenir qui je pense restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Je vais te parler de cette première fois, dans le train. La première fois ou je t'ai vu.

Nous étions, Ron et moi assis dans une cabine du Poudlard Express, recouverts de bonbons. Rarement je m'étais trouvé dans un tel moment de joie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais de quoi m'acheter ce que je voulais, j'avais un ami, je partais pour une aventure merveilleuse, tout était parfait... Enfin je croyais que ça l'était, jusqu'à ce que je te vois. De manière honnête (et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ça) tu n'étais pas vraiment ce qu'on appelait une beauté... Tes cheveux broussailleux, tes dents assez grandes ... Et pourtant... Tu étais pour moi éblouissante. Ce jour-là, tout a basculé. Comme dans ce roman débile que tu m'as obligé à lire, celui où l'humaine aime un vampire, avec des histoires de loups garou et tout… Tu vois le seul passage que j'ai aimé de tout ce livre, c'est le moment ou le loup garou s'imprègne de la petite fille, tu sais la description de ce moment ou tout le relier à elle. Si j'avais lu ce livre avant de te rencontrer, j'aurai su ce qui m'étais arrivé ce jour-là.  
Ce jour-là Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Harry.

* * *

Voilà voilà, dites moi si ça vous à plu dans les reviews ! La suite la semaine prochaine ;)


	2. Culpabilité

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!

Ceci est une commande de BobMarley07Be qui voulait un petit Harmonie sympathique, ou Hermione et Harry se découvrent bien avant la fin de l'histoire :) Voici donc pour vous 7.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Baderoh): Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu long a venir ^^ mais il est arrivé :) n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Enjoy

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la très grande J.K Rowling

* * *

 **7**

 **2\. Culpabilité**

Ma chère Hermione,

Tu sais ce projet que tu avais, en quatrième année, de libérer tout les elfes de maison avec tes bonnets tricotés ?

Avec Ron, on se levé tôt, pour les ramassés. On ne voulait pas que tu penses que ton action été vaine alors plusieurs matins de suite, nous les avons enlevés des endroits ou tu les avais cachés. Nous les ramassions et accessoirement, on leur trouvait une utilité. Les premiers ont servi à faire des farces. On a notamment réussi a enfermé Miss Teigne dedans. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ton bonnet n'a pas survécu, et il n'a pas été le seul … Quand enfin la chatte de Rusard a réussi à s'échapper, elle s'est donnée un malin plaisir à nous enfoncer ses griffes dans la peau. Je t'entends presque dire que c'était bien fait pour nous.

Mais cependant, il faut que tu sache qu'on leur a aussi trouvé une vraie utilité. Lorsque tu étais trop occupée à la bibliothèque, nous allions les emmener à Hagrid. Il les adorait, vraiment. Je crois qu'il attendait avec impatience chaque arrivage de bonnets, grâce à eux, il n'avait plus besoin de garder les oeufs de scouts à pétards dans son lit pour les maintenir au chaud. Nous avons fait ça de nombreuses semaines, avant que les bonnets ne disparaissent sans qu'on ne fasse rien, et j'avoue avoir été soulagé de ne plus avoir à les enfiler aux maudits oeufs de Hagrid et retrouver par la même occasion, mon sommeil.

S'il y a par contre dans ma vie, une chose pour laquelle je suis bien coupable Hermione, c'est de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments dès leurs prémices. J'ai commencé à t'aimer dès la première fois que je t'ai vu dans le train, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire … Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé, mais je devenais tellement niais quand tu étais en face de moi. J'ai failli te le dire quand je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers pour aller au bal de Noël la quatrième année. J'ai failli te le dire lorsque tu m'aidais à surmonter le deuil de Sirius. J'ai failli tout simplement, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Et puis je remarquais à quel point tu étais amoureuse de Ron. Je te voyais le regarder, je voyais la tristesse dans tes yeux a chaque fois qu'il embrassait Lavande…

Par la suite, Ginny s'intéressait à moi et comme je n'obtenais de toi aucune certitude d'avoir un jour ton amour, je me suis intéressé à elle aussi. De fils en aiguilles, j'ai eu des sentiments pour Ginny, c'était entretenu, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle… Finalement, Ron s'est réveillé, il a enfin remarqué comment tu le regardais, combien tu étais amoureuse de lui… Alors j'ai cessé de croire à un nous, à un toi et moi, Mione. Vous vous êtes marié, Ginny et moi aussi. Nos enfants respectifs sont nés, nous éloignant, un peu plus…

Nos vies auraient été différentes, j'en suis certain, mais je suis malgré tout heureux de ce que j'ai eu.

Je suis coupable Hermione, coupable de ne pas t'avoir dis "Je t'aime".

Harry

* * *

Poutoux sur vous !


	3. Colère

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur le forum du comptoir, ou bien en nous envoyant un mp!

Ceci est une commande de BobMarley07Be qui voulait un petit Harmonie sympathique, ou Hermione et Harry se découvrent bien avant la fin de l'histoire :) Voici donc pour vous 7.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Baderoh): Bonjour à vous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de 7 (qui se dit sept ^^), ce chapitre est s'appelle Colère :) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la très grande J.K Rowling

* * *

 **7**

 **3.** **Colère**

Mione,

Le 11 mai au soir, j'étais tranquillement installé chez moi. Je regardai un film à la télévision. Tu sais Mione, le livre dont je t'ai parlé dans un de mes précédentes lettres, celui avec les vampires, les loups garou et l'humaine. Je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne, mais j'ai un petit plaisir à le regarder de temps en temps, quand je suis seul. Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelait une époque où toi et moi aurions pu être ensemble si j'en avais eu le courage.

Ginny m'avait traîné au cinéma pour aller le voir lorsqu'il est sorti dans les salles. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement quand elle m'a demandé d'aller le voir en ne mentionnant que le titre. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans la salle, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à regarder ce film même si le jeu d'acteur n'était pas tout à fait à mon goût. M'enfin par la suite, à chaque fois que sortait un nouvel opus, j'étais heureux d'aller le voir.

En fait Mione, je crois que c'est ces films-là qui ont fait comprendre à Ginny qu'on n'était pas vraiment amoureux… Ou alors c'est peut-être le fait qu'elle ait commencé à travaillé pour Blaise … Toujours est-il que lorsque tu m'as appelé ce soir ça, cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'elle et moi étions séparés. Elle avait refait sa vie et moi j'attendais désespérément. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, mais maintenant je peux dire avec certitude que c'était ce coup de téléphone du 11 mai 2018.

Sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, comme à ton habitude, tu m'as dit de te rejoindre aux Trois Balais. J'ai bien entendu à ta voix que ça n'allait pas, alors je me suis habillé en vitesse et j'ai transplané. Quand je suis arrivé à Pré au Lard, tu étais déjà attablée au comptoir, un verre de bière au beurre déjà vide posé devant toi. Comme à chaque fois que je te voyais, mon coeur se mettait à battre plus fort. Peut-être que cette fois tu l'as entendu car tu t'es retournée d'un coup et c'est moi que tu as fixé directement. Je crois que je suis resté un moment à te regarder, si belle accoudée sur le comptoir, car tu as froncé tes sourcils broussailleux… Alors seulement je me suis apperçu que je m'étais arrêté en plein milieux du bar, le souffle coupé par ta beauté.

Cette nuit-là et après quelques verres de plus, tu m'as enfin avoué la raison de ta visite si tardive à Pré au Lard. Ron t'avait quitté. Non satisfait de partir, il t'a en plus annoncé qu'il t'avait trompé pendant près de 2 ans avec cette pauvre cruche de Lavande Brown. Si tu semblais triste, ce n'était pas l'émotion dominante chez toi, ni chez moi d'ailleurs. Pendant un certain moment, j'ai nourri une colère noire envers Ron, tant et si bien que tu as été obligée de me supplier de rester pour ne pas que j'aille lui casser la figure. Après quelques verres en plus, tu m'as même fait remarquer en riant qu'avec ta magie tu pouvais te défendre toi-même. C'était vrai, en effet, mais j'avais ce terrible besoin de prendre soin de toi…

Aux alentours de 1h lorsque Rosmerta n'a plus voulu nous servir, j'ai appelé le magicobus afin de te raccompagné chez moi, je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule…

Je t'ai cédé mon lit, pour que tu ne dormes pas sur le canapé. Tu m'as emprunté un t-shirt que tu as enfilé. Il était clairement un peu trop grand pour toi, mais malgré tout il ne cachait rien de tes courbes, si bien que lorsque tu es passée de la salle de bain à la chambre, j'ai pu apercevoir un morceau de dentelle noire.

Pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit, je me suis posé sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Je feignais la nonchalance, mais tes courbes avaient laissé sur moi un souvenir bien distinct. C'était à ça que je pensais lorsque tu t'es approchée de moi.

Et là, sans que je sache comment s'était arrivé, ni pourquoi, tu as posé doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser fugace avant de me refermer doucement la porte au nez avec un petit rire. Longtemps je suis resté devant cette porte à me demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, puis lentement mon cerveau a tiré ses conclusions…

Ce 12 mai 2018, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre, je pense que c'est même grâce à eux que j'ai pu regagner mon canapé en volant. Même si tu ne t'en souviendrais pas le lendemain, je savais que, peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu finalement …

Harry

* * *

 **Hey ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Pour vous quel sera la suite ? Hermione va t'elle répondre ? Dites moi tout dans les reviews !**

 **Poutoux sur vous !**


End file.
